Some Assembly Required Wiki:Administration
The administration team is the group of bureaucrats, admins, chat mods, and rollbacks that executes the policies and keeps the wiki running smoothly. These select users are held to the highest standard of conduct on the wiki. These users are expected to be active on the wiki on a regular basis, replying to message wall threads, , and blogs as necessary. They are required to leave an advance notice for inactivity longer than a period of 5 days. Should any one of them ever do something that would result in a block or warning for a regular user, his or her rights will be revoked immediately. Admins and rollbacks are expected to monitor pages regularly to revert vandalism and monitor comments, and they can administer warnings where necessary. Admins and chat mods are expected to be on chat regularly to moderate. Procedures for user rights nominations and requests are available below. ;To report a problem or ask a question, please go to the administrator's noticeboard. Requirements * Users must have 50 edits and be a regular contributor for a month to be able to vote or nominate. * Users who have been absent for extended periods of time (3 months or more) will be considered as "new users" for the purposes of nomination and must make 50 edits and be contributor for a further month before voting. * Exceptions to these requirements may be made. Bureaucrats and Administrators Administrators are entrusted with the ability to block and ban users as well as edit and delete comments/pages. They can also change the protection settings of pages and promote/demote chat moderators. Procedure: When a new admin is needed, the existing admins will nominate competent candidates who are chat mod and rollback users. The candidate must accept the nomination and answer the questions dictated below. All users who meet the requirements set below may vote. At the end of a set deadline, the candidate with the strongest support in terms of number of supporting votes and strength of comments will be promoted. All users who are nominated by someone other than themselves must accept their nomination in order for them to be promoted. Bureaucrats are administrators who, in addition to the admin functions, have the ability to change the user rights for administrators and rollbacks and promote users to bureaucrat. Procedure: When a new bureaucrat is needed, all existing admins will nominated. The candidates must accept their nomination and provide answers to the questions dictated below to be eligible for promotion. Any user who meet the requirements set above may vote. At the end of a week or whatever set deadline, the candidate with the strongest support in terms of number of supporting votes and strength of comments will be promoted. *All times are UTC unless stated otherwise. Rollbacks and Chat Moderators Rollback rights enable the user to use a rollback button to revert repeated vandalism to a page by the same user. They can also edit forum and message wall threads, rename files to comply with the image policy, change the protection settings of pages, and edit protected pages. Procedure: 1. Users nominate themselves or other users for rollback rights. 2. All nominees who did not nominate themselves must comment below their nomination accepting their nomination within one week of the nomination before voting may begin. 3. Members of the community that meet the requirements set below may vote support, neutral, or oppose for the nomination. 4. When the wiki is in need of a new rollback, an admin or bureaucrat will honor the most supported nomination. 5. Nomination tickets will be archived if one of the following conditions is met: * 1. The user becomes inactive for a period of one month * 2. The user has only opposition votes after one month Chat moderators have the ability to kick and ban users from chat for breaking the chat policies. *All times are UTC unless stated otherwise. Disable comments